Present day ear devices are intended to deliver information to the ear via off-the-shelf or custom-molded pieces that present the information primarily in the outer third of the ear canal, often with questionable attention to the actual fit, comfort, and consideration of the ear anatomy and physiology.
Current systems do not use inflatable or expandable systems to achieve sound isolation and sealing.